


And Then, Relief

by fypical



Series: The Sabriel Week Snippets [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fypical/pseuds/fypical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Gabriel needs to be reminded of how loved he is by his new family, and Sam is just the one to show him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then, Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Jose Gonzalez's "Heartbeats". Written for the Sabriel Week Prompt Challenge.

Gabriel’s never sentimental, as such; he’s terribly tactile, touching Sam at every chance he gets, but he’s not really a cuddler.

Castiel on the other hand, sticks close to Dean to the point of _always_ cuddling him, and Sam catches Gabriel watching them sometimes, looking weirdly melancholic. So Sam, because he’s apparently nosy – says Dean and sometimes Gabriel when Sam stares at him after sex – decides to ask him.

Well, ask him is a little complicated when it comes to what he has planned.

Gabriel’s jittery, which probably means he witnessed an injustice and can’t do anything to dole out retribution because Dean gets bitchy, and really it only means Sam has a legitimate excuse to go for separate rooms that night, and tug Gabriel through the door.

Gabriel grins and raises a hand like he’s going to snap or wave their clothes away, but Sam catches his wrist and shakes his head. Gabriel whines, low and a little inhuman, so Sam drags his fingers over Gabriel’s jaw, down his neck and unbuttons his shirt before pushing it over his shoulders and onto the floor.

“Sam, come _on_ ,” Gabriel complains, but Sam kisses him, hard but sweeter and less desperate than usual, which makes Gabriel make an impatient and upset noise, and Sam kind of gets it, then.

“No,” murmurs, “my pace,” and Gabriel grumbles until Sam brushes his fingers over Gabriel’s back, where he knows Gabriel folds his wings in, and then Gabriel shuts up and clings to Sam’s shirt so tight Sam thinks it might tear.

It’s almost painfully slow, how Sam undresses them and arranges Gabriel on the bed to his liking – splayed out on his back – and Gabriel’s huffing impatiently and squirming by the time Sam finally pushes in, but he lets Sam pin him down and makes broken little noises of what could be pleasure or frustration.

“I love you,” Sam murmurs, “I’m not leaving you,” and Gabriel’s breathing hitches sharply and Sam pulls him close and pretends he doesn’t notice the wetness on his neck where Gabriel’s buried his face.

Sam makes sure Gabriel comes first, and he does so with a quiet, almost needy sound; Sam follows him over the edge not long after, and lets Gabriel wrap both his arms around Sam’s waist and rest his head on Sam’s chest.

“I can’t believe I cried during sex,” Gabriel complains after a very long time of silence, and Sam laughs softly and presses a kiss to his hair.

“I mean it, you know,” Sam promises, and Gabriel nods, making another hitching noise, and Sam strokes a hand through his angel’s hair and lets Gabriel cuddle him.


End file.
